Blood and Chocolate
by Xcuse-myCharisma
Summary: Gabi is living two lives. No one except her and her mother know her secret. What would Gabi do if her secret was ever found out. Find out her secret in this story. R & R! It's really good in my opinion and I'm not that great at summarys. Just read and see
1. Chapter 1

This story is where Gabi has two different lives. What happens when they might start to mesh and she can't control her "problem." If her boyfriend, Troy finds out this could end up just ike before. What will happen and will Troy find out Gabi's huge secret?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hsm cause I spent my life saving on it. Just kiddin'. I wish. My life saving is only enough for me to buy a bathing suit from Pac Sun or maybe Roxy. Still not enough in my opinion.

Troy Bolton, the name that brought a smile to her face. Gabriella smiled as she saw her boyfriend of one and a half years walking toward her. "Hey baby!" "Hey Brie." Gabriella could sense something was wrong with Troy. He had no enthusiasm in his greeting and was slouched in his walk. This only happened when something bothered Troy. "What's wrong babe?" Gabi questioned while closing her locker. "Nothing Brie," Troy stated while trying to convince her with his lie. "Troy we've been going out long enough for me to know something is wrong with you, so cut the bull, excuse my French, shit." Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm and dragged him out the school. She would get him out this funk he was having.

Gabi dug in Troy's back pocket for his keys cause that's where they always were. Troy walked over to the passenger side and got in while Gabi got on the driver's side. Troy let the top down in the convertible Mustang. After all it was a beautiful day. Gabriella got onto the highway and drove until her exit came up. Troy looked at the sign and a slight smile appeared on his face. As they pulled up to there stop Gabriella got out the car and went on the other side to meet Troy.

She pulled him until they got to the shooting water fountains at the Bellagio (AN: I know they are in Las Vegas, just imagine they have them there.) Gabriella dragged Troy into the middle even though they weren't supposed to be there. Just as they got to the middle the water sprouted up. Gabi screamed and laughed while dragging Troy around. He seemed to loosen up a lot now. Troy grabbed Gabriella and pulled her into a loving embrace. All the people passing could tell they were in love. Troy pulled Gabi into a searing kiss and they stayed that way for nearly two minutes. When they broke apart Gabi looked into her eyes. "Brie you always know how to make me feel better!" "Well Troy, isn't that what a girlfriend is supposed to do." "Yeah, but you do it better than any other girlfriend I've ever had," Troy stated. "Troy that's not going to work this time." Gabi stated. Troy looked toward her innocently, "I'm not trying anything!" "Yep, whatever you say," Gabriella continued suspicious.

"Come on, Lover Boy!" she said wrapping her arms around Troy's waist. She noticed it was getting dark and needed to get home. There was another part of her life she didn't want Troy to know about. "Just go by your house, and then I'll drive home," Troy stated. Gabriella looked at the time and saw she had half an hour to get home. She would make it. Gabriella drove to her house and she and Troy engaged in a heated make out session. By the time they were finished Gabi's shirt was nearly off and Troy's hair was everywhere. Gabriella was on Troy's lap and she had ten minutes to get inside. Gabi grabbed her bra and with some help from Troy snapped it on. Gabriella didn't feel bad because they didn't have sex, but as long as that didn't happen she would be okay. A little taste of what was to come later rather than sooner was harmless. Gabriella climbed off Troy and got out the car ready to walk away only to be pulled back to Troy for one last kiss. After they kissed Troy got into the other side of the car about to pull off.

A dark shadowed figured towered above a pail man. He looked translucent with a slight yellow coloring at his throat. If you looked close enough you could see the small bite marks located on his neck. The predator was a woman however. She had lovely dark jet-black hair that was down her back. The moon shown on her lovely Philippine colored skin. It was none other than Gabriella Montez. That's right she was a vampire. She wiped the excess blood off her lips and made her fangs disappear (AN: Lets just say this is possible for her to do. She can control them) Gabriella wore a sexy dress. It had a square neck with a slight V, a fitted and ruched bodice, was knee length. It fit her perfectly and didn't give away her younger age. She was only 18, but she needed to dress the part of a sophisticated 22 year old. The dress showed off just enough bust for her to capture the attention of an older man. She sat at the bar and waited for her next victim. Soon enough a man in his mid 20's came up and started to flirt with Gabriella. "What's a pretty lady like you doing her alone this late at night?" "For a stranger, you sure ask a lot of questions?" Gabriella remarked smartly with a smirk on her face. "Well, it looks your ready for a good time." "Oh I am." Gabriella remarked while grabbing the man for a little "fun."

Troy called Brie for the second time that night. He couldn't get to sleep and hearing her voice always calmed him. He thought about how lucky he was to have her. Most girlfriends wouldn't care nearly as much. Troy thought about his future and he wanted it to contain Gabriella. He wanted to propose to Gabi, maybe not then, but he would propose eventually. Troy loved Gabi.

Gabriella had the man who she found out was a doctor against the wall hungrily kissing him. She needed his blood. "Maybe we should go back to my place," the man sputtered out in the mist of a moan. "I like it right her!" she said forcefully pushing him even closer to her if that was even possible. "I really think we should go because I'm starting to have a little problem and I don't think I can contain myself much longer," the guy pointed out referring to his hard on. "Oh, you want have that problem much longer," Gabriella murmured against his cheek. She could feel her fangs ready to emerge. She continued to kiss down his jaw line to his neck. She sucks on his neck to tender it up a bit. "Oh…my….gosh," he managed to get out. Suddenly Gabi's fangs fully came out and she bit down into the man's neck. His piercing scream was only quieted by Gabriella's hand. She continued to suck his blood. She wanted just enough to knock him unconscious and satisfy her craving. She drank for nearly 3 minutes. Finally she let him loose and planted a kiss on his cheek. Gabriella stocked off into the night to return home. The night was eventful! Gabriella returned home to see her mom sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Gabriella Troy is a nice guy. Don't get to involved with him. We don't want what happened to the last boy happen to him," Sarah Montez said warningly. "I know mami, but that was a big mistake. I love Troy to much to do that to him." Gabriella said while retreating up the stairs to her room. Her need for blood was quenched for that night.

Let me know what you think. R & R for me please. It would be greatly appreciated. The idea came to me when I saw the preview for a movie. I've never seen the movie, but I decided to kind make my own version. I'll try and update soon. I'm writing a load of chapters for Survivng Hearts so all I have to do is update that and write on this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- My disclaimer just deleted and now I have to retype it. I don't own anything. Simple. The plot yes. The title no, the clothing places mentioned no. I just like to shop at those places. Anyway, on with the story!**

Gabriella sauntered down the hallway of East High. She was at her locker when she felt a familiar pair of arms encircle her waist. "Hey Troy," Gabriella said.

"Hey Ella! Thank you for yesterday. It really helped me relax after a rough day at school."

Gabriella laughed. "Do you mean the events after school or the events that took place in your car?"

"Hmmm? I really liked the events after school, but I am a guy, so I loved the events in my car," Troy continued while his gorgeous tanned face held a slight smirk.

Troy bent down and kissed her neck gently. When he pulled away, she turned to face him and put her lips as close to his ear as possible without touching it. She knew how that got him hot.

"Maybe, if you're a good boy, I'll let you take off the shorts," she whispered seductively.

With that said she turned and walked away to find her band members and best friends Taylor Mckessie and Sharpay Evans. As Gabriella headed down the hallway toward Sharpay's locker Taylor slipped her arm through Gabi's.

"Hey Gabs."

"Hey Tay! What's up?"

"Well, this girl has gotten a boyfriend that goes by the name of Chad Danforth!" she squealed.

"Finally," Gabriella said while letting out a pretend breath acting as if she had held in forever.

"Finally what?" Sharpay questioned walking up toward the two.

"Tay and Chad are going out," said Gabriella in a mock monotone voice.

Sharpay looked at Taylor and as if reading her thoughts they both started squealing really loudly while jumping in circles. Gabriella plugged her ears in an attempt to drown out their voices.

"You know if I was Troy, I wouldn't let a beautiful girl like you out of my site," whispered a voice that sent a chill up her spine. It belonged to Ace Hamilton captain of the East High rugby team, Troy's number one enemy and Gabi's wannabe boyfriend. Gabriella turned around and scoffed. "What do you want Ace?"

"Well, you already know what I want. I always get what I want!" he said rather menacingly. That voice didn't bother Ella.

"Ace first of all that voice doesn't scare me," by now people started to gather around including Troy, Chad, Sharpay, and Taylor. Gabriella continued not noticing all the people encasing them. "Second off, you can't always have what you want."

"And why is that Ella," he said slightly touching the side of her face

"Because she belongs to me," Troy spoke up now annoyed by Ace touching on Gabriella.

"I don't see you name marked on her," Ace said turning toward Troy. This time it was Gabriella's turn to say something.

"Actually, it is."

Gabriella said. She lifted up her Tripp red plaid halter from Hot Topic. Underneath it was a tube top that said Troy's playground on it. Her and Troy had got it customized at the mall as a joke. Now she was glad she had it. She then bent down the waistline of her Hot Kiss grey stitch denim skirt. Under it she had black leggings so she had to fold those back a little. She had on hot shorts and on the upper area of them said Troy's property. They had gotten those at the same time as they had gotten the shirt. Ace's mouth was on the floor and Troy had a clearly visible smirk on his face. Gabriella turned in black weaved round toe flats. She pulled Troy with her. Since they had five minutes until the bell she pushed him gently into the locker. Troy pulled her closed by looping his hands through her belt loops.

"So, I see I why I bought you. You're hot property!"

"Well, I better be."

Troy turned Gabriella toward the locker and kissed her. "I own you here," he kissed her on the lips. "Here," he kissed her on the nose. "Here, here, and here," he kissed her on her forehead, cheeks, and neck. He then started to suck on her neck.

"Troy, don't give me a hickey." Gabriella hissed. Troy moved back to her lips.

"I can't make any promises," Troy said in a hushed voice. With that he moved back to her neck and started to nip at it. Just as Gabriella bit her tongue to quiet a moan that was ready to erupt from her throat, Chad came up to them. Sensing Chad was there, Troy murmured on Gabriella's throat.

"Go away Chad!"

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you we have about two minutes to go across the school. You know Miss Darbus."

Troy reluctantly pulled away from Gabriella's neck and admired his work..

"Troy please tell me you didn't," realized Gabriella as she regulated her breathing.

"I told you I wouldn't make any promises!" Troy said innocently.

"Oh, I'll get you back later today."

"Fine with me. By the way, do you want to go to April's party?"

"Yea, why not. I just got a new outfit at Hot Topic with the girls this weekend anyway. Perfect opportunity to show it off!" Gabriella said giddy about the party now.

"Well then it's settled. We'll go and I'll pick you up at 7:30 from your place Friday."

After nearly nine hours of school the end bell rang to release the students. Troy walked down the hallway to meet Gabriella at her AP History class. After standing there for a minute Gabriella exited the classroom only to see Troy leaned against the wall. He looked like and American Eagle male model. He was wearing a read oxford shirt with the jeans just a little baggy. His dark blonde hair fell into his sparkling cobalt colored eyes, and his foot on the wall completed the look. She went over and met him while his arm went onto her shoulder. As they walked he kissed the side of her head and they continued toward the door. However they didn't go unnoticed by Beckah. Beckah had blonde hair with piercing green eyes. She had her hair done in pigtails. She was also the head soccer player, but that didn't stop her from being snobby. She planned to go over to Troy's even though they had broken up. The only reason was because she had to be transferred to Victoria Billiard Girl's Academy. She wore a cotton summer white dress because she knew Troy loved her in it.

* * *

Gabriella was underneath Troy in only her tank top and hot shorts she had shown to practically the entire school. Troy and Gabriella were once again in an intense makeout session. They were brought out of there world by the doorbell ringing.

"Troy, your doorbell babe."

Gabriella said trying to save herself from the onslaught of his lips from her stomach. He had started at her forehead and continued from there.

"Nuh-uh," he managed to get out between the soft kisses he was planting on her stomach. The doorbell rang again.

"Troy it could be someone important!" Gabriella said even though she didn't want Troy to stop. Neither did, but as Gabriella pointed out it could be someone important.

"Okay I'm coming." Troy pulled on his jeans and his guy tank. He ran down the stairs while Gabi stayed in the room.

"Who is i…?" before Troy could get the words out a pair of lips met his. He pulled away to look at the person who kissed his lips while wiping the lip gloss flavor away from them.

"Beckah what the hell was that!"

"Well, I was hoping for a welcome home baby kiss, but apparently you weren't!" she answered in her snobbish tone.

"Beckah we've been broken up," Troy continue, "two and a half years ago to be exact."

"Troy I thought that was just until I got back." "You said we may be able to work it out."

"Yeah before I found out you had another boyfriend in California. Did you really expect me to wait for you after you cheated?" he questioned.

"Oh, you mean Thomas. He didn't mean anything to me!" Beckah said hoping he would be considerate.

"Look Beckah, I'm gonna…," once again Troy was cut off, but this time by Gabi coming down the stairs.

"Troy, we have to get ready to go babe. My concert…," she said before quieting down as she saw Beckah at the door.

"Umm…am I interrupting something," she blushed realizing what she was wearing. Her hair was cascading down her back with bits sticking out her and there from her and Troy's session upstairs. She was wearing buttoning up his oxford shirt from American Eagle. It went down to the halfway point on her thigh so it was covering her hot shorts. "Gabi this is Beckah, Beckah this is Gabriella." Troy stated.

"Nice to meet you!" Gabriella said trying to be polite.

"Yea, you too." Beckah forced. She didn't like this Gabriella girl. Beckah stared at the forming red mark on Gabriella's neck and her chest area toward her bosom. She looked at Troy.

"Beckah could you hold on just a second."

"Uh…yea," she said.

Troy turned toward Gabi and walked her toward the staircase. She looked up at Troy as he gave her a sweet but short kiss. "Why don't you go change into what you wore hear and I'll make sure I bring you to your house so I can let you change," he more stated than questioned.

"Okay, don't take to long," she whispered. Gabriella turned around and started to walk back up the steps when Troy lightly pinched her butt. Gabriella turned around and slapped his hand.

"Bye Beckah and like before it was nice to meet you," Ella said sincerely this time.

"Bye." Beckah pretended not to notice the interaction between the two **(An: T & G).**

"Look Beckah I gotta go, but I guess I'll see you around school." Troy hugged Beckah glad she was back, but there was no way he would ever give Gabi up to get back with Beckah.

"Bye Troy!" Beckah turned away. Oh yeah he would see more of her, and it wouldn't just be at school.

* * *

**This was more of a filler chapter. Gabi has something planned for Beckah. Ohhh, what could it be! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. The next chapter has Gabi's concert and April's party. If I didn't say before it's a costume party. Please read and review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I have no excuse for my absence. I can only say major writers block and school. I am a sophomore and the work load is a lot. I sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Hopefully you guys will stick with me. Your comments and PM's and such give me the inspiration to write more. I promise the next chapter won't take nearly as long to update!_

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything assosciated with HSM 1 or 2. I wish I did but I will one day. I however do own Beckah, Ace, and the Gabi's band name! It means Action not words in Latin!**

Troy and Gabriella arrived just in time for the concert held at the Hard Rock Café. Gabi's band Acta non verba was already setting up. It consisted of Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelso. Sharpay was tuning her guitar while Taylor was practicing on her drums and Kelsi was checking some of her music notes. Sharpay jumped down from her place on the stage.

"Gabi you just need to do your mic check and we'll be good to go."

After giving Troy one last kiss Gabi got up on the stage to check her microphone and everything seemed okay. After the café was more than halfway full they started to play.

"Hey everyone. We really hope you enjoy tonight. We have a really special surprise planned and it's the first time we've ever tried it, so bare with us. Rock on!" Gabriella yelled into the mic.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

By now the crowd was really frenzied. Even though it was a sad song, Gabi and the band made it sound awesome.

"Okay, so here is our next song. We'll start to slow it down a bit."

_Mmm_

_I think I could like you  
I already do  
Feelings can grow but  
They can go away too  
You're takin my hand  
Lookin into my eyes  
Don't be in a rush to  
Get me tonight_

_I Feel somethin happenin  
Could this be a spark?  
To satisfy me baby  
Gotta satisfy my heart_

_Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl_

_Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?_

At this point in the song Troy was swaying near the front area of the stage. Just enough so Gabi could still see him. Beckah came from behind Troy and pulled him into a close dance. Troy backed away a little but still danced with her. Beckah was wearing a white Audrina dress designed by Lauren Conrad. She had on black tribeca snakeskin heels that were 5.5 inches tall. She also had on black accessories to accentuate the heels._  
__Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? _

I think I could like you  
But I keep holding back  
Cause I can't seem to tell  
If you're fiction or fact  
Show me you can laugh  
Show me you can cry  
Show me who you really are  
Deep down inside

Do you feel somethin happenin?  
Could this be for real?  
I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? 

Now Beckah and Troy had started a conversation.

"Troy, I really miss you."

"Beckah I love you like a sister now. I'm in love and very happy with Gabi."

"Butyou promised we could get back together."  
"Beckah I only promised that because I thought we could be together. You cheated on me so I had open opportunities. I really can't be with you again. I mean imagine how that would devastate Gabi."

"It would really hurt her," Troy continued to explain. 

Bring me some flowers  
Conversation for hours  
To see if we really connect  
And baby if we do  
Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you  
Ohh

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (Yeah, yeah)  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl 

Gabi looked over to see Troy and Beckah in a semi heated conversation. Gabriella Michelle Montez was getting jealous. Now she was going to get Beckah back. As the song ended Troy stepped away from Beckah.

"Beckah I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry but your opportunity passed."

Now Gabi started speaking again directing Troy's attention towards her.

"I would know like to invite my **boyfriend **Troy Bolton up her to sing a duet with me."

Troy stepped up on stage and the girls started to play the beat.

_[Gabi:  
As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I cant stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...) _

[Troy:  
You wont let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forgive (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

[Gabi:  
But I hate...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I cant stay mad at you  
For too long thats wrong

[Troy:  
But I hate...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I dont want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that i adore you

[Gabi:  
And i hate how much i love you boy (yeah...)  
I cant stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa..)  
But I just cant let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)

[Troy:  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh

[Gabi:  
Said its not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I..will be under reason why  
And it just ain't right

[Troy:  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I cant stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just cant let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

[Both:  
One of these days maybe your magic wont affect me  
And your kiss wont make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

[Troy:  
Yeaahhh... Oohh...

[Gabi:  
As much i love you (as much as I need you)  
As much as I need you (oooh..)  
As much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you

[Gabi:  
And I hate that i love you soooo  
And I hate how much i love you boy  
I cant stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just cant let you go (but I just cant let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. soo... 

After the song Troy pulled Gabi into a zealous kiss for a long minute. After a few more songs and one other duet with Troy the concert ended. Troy went to get his 2007 Convertible cobalt blue Mustang with the peanut butter top while Gabriella headed toward the restroom. She stepped into the modern stainless steel and white bathroom. She was fixing her charcoal eyeliner when Beckah stepped into the restroom. They looked at each other through the mirror. Gabi turned around to walk away when Beckah mumbled something.

"What was that Beckah?" Gabi said in an artificial polite voice.

"I said, Troy won't be yours for long. I made a mistake and soon he'll see who the better woman is," Beckah said while she pointed at herself.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble but Troy has already chosen the better woman!" Gabi said while a low growl emitted from her throat.

"Are you getting mad geeky Gabi? That is your nickname right?" Noticing the look on Gabi's face she continued. "Yea, I did some research on you and I have a lot of stuff I can against you."

Gabi replied with a simple, "Is that supposed to be some form of blackmail because two can play that game!"

"Oh, I'm so scared I'm shaking in my heels." Beckah pretended to do this to get her point across.

With that last remark Gabi lost it. She slammed Beckah into the wall nearly knocking a hole in it. Gabi's fangs emerged full length. They were small but she was young. She made sure to show Beckah her fangs.

"If you know what is good for you BECKAH, then you'll stay away from Troy!" she exclaimed making sure to add a brutal snarl to show emphasis. She made sure to put her teeth really close to Beckah's neck. Gabriella pushed off the wall and walked out of the restroom. As she stepped outside Gabi Troy pulled up to the curb. He was about to get out and help her into the car but she stopped him. She opened the door and climbed in herself. Before Troy could ask her what was wrong she pulled him into an intense kiss. After pulling away Troy couldn't speak for a minute.

"Wow!" is all Troy managed to get out.

"What was that about?"

"That was just because you made me enjoy tonight even more. I love you Troy!"

"I love you too Gabriella!" after saying this Troy kissed her lightly on her soft pink plush lips and they took off towards Gabi's house where they would probably kiss for a while before they called it a night. However in Gabi's mind she had no idea what had come over her but if she weren't careful she would end up hurting Troy!

**I know it's taken forever but I think this chapter is okay. The next chapter is a pool party and a little more drama occurs. I know it's boring right now but it'll get better. These are just those chapters that most people start off with. Leave me and review please!**


End file.
